


Spaghetti Kisses

by DaniDubskia



Series: Fluffvember 2020 [9]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffvember 2020, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniDubskia/pseuds/DaniDubskia
Summary: "I wish"
Relationships: Gordon Katsumoto/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Series: Fluffvember 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992121
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Spaghetti Kisses

It's been a long day

Thomas was given a case where he was only supposed to find someone's missing bottle of wine. He thought it would be easy, he was wrong again. He somehow, got in the middle of a cartel war because he found the dead body of one of the cartel boss's son.

Thankfuly it all wrapped up in a slightly neat present wrapped by a toddler but it's something. Gordon came as usual busting down doors to help save him and Higgin's asses per usual. But the situation that they got themselves into was harrier than usual so out of relief Thomas ran over to put his arms around Gordon.

Gordon was shocked to say the least but he pat him on the back to lessen the awkwardness. Thomas quickly pulled away and uttered 'sorry' to make up for the unwanted touch. But Gordon's hand lingered on Thomas's back as he pulled away which just made the situation abit more awkward.

Gordon promptly left to do paperwork and Thomas walked back to the ferrari to drive back home

**** Time skip to night time ****

The gang was now at La Mariana and thry were laughing at the ridiculous ways Thomas has been captured or hurt.

"I'm just saying man, you're probably cursed"  
Rick said

The gang looked at him in confusion.

"Think about it, he's always gotten himself into trouble from mudane things. Remember the time he was looking for a cat but ended up stranded in the middle of the ocean. That's my point. You're definitely cursed man"

Thomas laughed it off and said "c'mon man, no way. Who would wanna curse me?"

"Alot'a people man, I think I'm gonna need half the human poppulation's fingers to count how many people want you dead" TC added

The group laughed at the joke but Gordon added

"But given your track record, even if curses do exist, I think you've been besting the curse for afew years now" he said with a soft smile.

Thomas smiled at Gordon's words and a small tint of pink flushed through his face. Which Higgins immediately picked up.

"Magnum are you blushing?" Higgins said teasingly

Thomas's face turned red and out of embarrasment and rebutted the claim

"What noooo" he turned his eyes away to the tv to avert his eyes from Higgin's devilish smirk

"Aawww c'mon Thomas admit it you like Gordie don't you" Rick teasingly added

"When did I give you permission to call me that?" Gordon asked

"Rick's right y'know, I see the way you guys act" TC joined in on the teasing

"Woah Hey!" Thomas tried to hide his flustered by putting his hands in front of it.

"I don't have a crush on Gordie, he's just a friend!" Thomas trued to cover up his massive crush on Gordon "And also, How did we go from me blushing to me liking Gordon?" Thomas weakly tried to defend himself

Gordon's face fell as Thomas agressively friendzoned him. He took a swig of his beer to ignore the feeling of hurt blooming in his chest. 

Seeing Gordon's sad reaction TC decided to quip

"Awee c'mon man loosen up alittle, look at Gordon you hurt his feelings"

Gordon quickly tried to cover his hurt by taking another swig of beer and quickly switching to a serious facade.

"The fact that you think that I even enjoy his company, let alone actually want it is embarassing" Gordon calmy stated despite the fact that his dream come true would be to be in Thomas's bed holding on to his shoulders for dear life as he thrusts in and out of him and whispers dirty words into his ears.

It earned a laugh out of Rick and TC while it got an eyeroll out of Higgins and a slightly hurt look on Thomas's face. The conversation turned to something else for awhilw until the topic of physical fitness came up.

"Now way dude, with your weight I can easily run faster" Rick boasted

"Are you calling me fat?" TC asked semi-flabberghasted

"Naw man, you're not fat, just muscly, you can't run with all that muscle weight"

"Then let's settle this with a race, Orville!"

"First one who get's to the beach wins Theodore" 

They quickly asked Higgins to ref and they sere off, leaving Thomas and Gordon alone. They were awkwardly quiet for awhile until Thomas pipped up.

"Thanks for saving me back there"

Gordon hummed in confusion, he wasn't really paying attention

"Before, You got me out of a sticky situation, like always, and I didn't thank you before. I really owe you"

Gordon smirked

"Yeah, you do"

"When you got me out of there I was so relieved. I could've kissed you"

"Wish you did" Gordon accidentally said outloud

Thomas was taken aback by his words. Gordon immediately shut his mouth and went back to nursing his beer. They stayed silent mulling over what to do next until Thomas again spoke.

"I wan't to kiss you"

Gordon semi spat and chocked on his beer at Thomas's words.

"Stop joking like that"

Thomas put a hand on Gordon's cheek and turned his head towrds his

"Gordie I'm not, I really want you to kiss me"

"Didn't you say I was only a friend"

"I wanted to hide the fact that I was in love with you"

"So how long did-"

He was quickly silenced by a pair of lips on his and he melted. Thomas's hand was still on his cheek so he caressed the area of skin. Gordon placed his hand on Thomas's hand as the kiss deepend. They finally broke away when they realized that thry needed air.

"Wow that was-" 

He was once again interrupted but this time by his rumbling stomach. Thomas laughed and asked

"Have you ate?"

"I was busy so I skipped lunch"

Thomas softened and placed a hand on Gordon's other hand.

"Wanna order something?"

"No, hate bar food"

"Then want me to make you dinner? I make good spaghetti"

Gordon was surprised to hear that Thomas can cook and out of curiosity he reluctantly agreed.

Thomas lead him to his car and they drove to Robin's nest. Thomas, being gentleman opened the door to the guest house when they got there. Gordon took of his shoes near the door and sat down on a stool as Thomas took out spaghetti noodles, garlic, onions and shallots out of his fridge.

He starts by putting salted water onto the stove to boil. And in the mean time he started chopping his ingredients to prepare the sauce. He grabbed a container filled eith fresh basil leaves and cut it into small pieces. After a while of quietly watching the spaghetti was done and he was hungry as hell.

Thomas put his plate in front of Gordon and he dug in. Gordon was pleasantly surprised at the fact that he was right. Thomas did make really good pasta and he complimented him on this

"Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"My grandma taught me how to cook"

"Ooh I bet she's good"

"She's really good"

And they continued eating silently. When they were done Gordon helped with the clean up by loading the dishwasher. After he finished that he asked.

"Is this a date?"

Thomas was taken aback by the question. He pondered it for a while and answered.

"Yeah, if you want it too"

"I want it"

Gordon made his way to Thomas and kissed his cheek as thanks for the meal. Thomas blushed and retaliated by kissing Gordon's forehead. The boys started giggling like school girls at the interactions.

"Well I guess I better head home" Gordon said not wanting to leave

As if on cue the world said 'naw fuck that shit' and it started raining heavily. Gordon didn't want to drive in the rain so he relented and asked.

"Do you have a spare blanket?"

Thomas laughed at the question

"Or we could sleep in my bed" Thomas suggested with a smirk

Gordon blushed and they both made their way upstairs

**Author's Note:**

> That's when Gordon knew that Thomas was wifey material


End file.
